


A Wish upon a Star

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Magic Pales to This [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of drama, Gen, Harry's POV, Implied Child Abuse, Sequel to More Powerful Than Magic, Set in 1988, Some Fluff, Some angst, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Harry made a wish to escape his uncle's anger, he didn't know yet he would gain a real family on top of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyvfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/gifts).



> Author's note: This fic is dedicated to babyvfan, because it's her birthday today. Happy birthday, sweetheart! 
> 
> So this fic will most likely be two parts with a bit more drama in the second part. It's a sequel in Harry's pov to More Powerful Than Magic and I suggest you read that one first if you haven't done so, because otherwise this story will be a bit confusing.
> 
> REMARK: At times it will appear as if an entire scene is missing, which is done on purpose. I'm currently working on Narcissa pov for this particular universe and her story will share moments with this one and have other scenes that don't appear in Harry's pov. I don't know yet when I'll be able to post it, but just remember that it's being written and that accounts for the missing scenes in this fic at times :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: babyvfan
> 
> I hope you'll like it! The writing was rough at times, because the scenes wouldn't cooperate with me at all, so I hope it isn't too bad!

_Part 1_

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Green eyes shot open; his heart pounding in his chest as he stared unseeingly in the dark. Uncle's voice echoed around him, bouncing back and forth and he clamped his hands in front of his mouth, swallowing back the scream that threatened to escape.

He couldn't scream, shouldn't scream. Screaming would bring Uncle, would bring Aunt, and they wouldn't be happy, they would …

Abruptly his brain registered that he wasn't curled up in a ball in his cupboard. He was lying on a very soft mattress, which had his body sinking into it, covered by the softest sheets he had ever had the fortune of touching. The sheets were snuggled around his body, wrapping him up in their pleasant warmth.

Oh right.

He wasn't in his cupboard. He wasn't even with his uncle and aunt anymore. He was in a very big house, having been brought here by …

_By magic_ , his mind whispered in awe and he only shrank away from the word a bit. The boy he had met yesterday, Draco he had introduced himself, had told him all about magic. How it was something useful, something pretty, something they both had and Harry should be proud of it.

"You're a wizard and you're one of the strongest ones!" Draco had declared confidently; his grey eyes glittering brightly like the stars Harry had sometimes caught a glimpse of through the small bathroom window.

"Why am I one of the strongest ones?" Harry had asked confused, worrying his sleeves between his fingers. How could he be one of the strongest when Dudley was beating him up all the time?

"Because you defeated a very bad wizard when you were just a baby!" Draco had exclaimed, snatching Harry's hands in his own pale ones. "And that's not something everyone can do, you know!"

Mister and Mrs. Malfoy had entered the room right when Draco had said that, cutting off any questions Harry could ask about this supposedly bad wizard.

Yesterday had been quite the confusing day with information thrown at him left and right and he still didn't understand everything they had told him. All he knew was that after having dinner with the Malfoys – and he had been very surprised when the food had been brought out by strange creatures called house elves – he had been put into a large tub and washed by one of those house elves while Mrs. Malfoy had remained near him. The way she had lingered near the bathtub, keeping a sharp eye on him, had reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia and the way she fussed over Dudley whenever he was taking a bath, making sure the fat boy wouldn't slip or get soap in his eyes. Being given the same treatment had left a funny feeling in his belly.

Afterwards he had been dressed in soft, warm, dark blue pyjamas which Draco had let him borrow and had been ushered in a large bedroom, even larger than the one Dudley occupied back at the Dursleys' home. He had needed some help with getting into the large bed and had been completely bewildered when Mrs. Malfoy had tucked him in, drawing the midnight blue sheets up until his chin.

Despite the weirdness of the other day, the way he still didn't understand magic or how he had even ended up here, he – liked it here. His hands clenched around the sheets and he stared wide eyed at the dark ceiling. Mister and Mrs. Malfoy had been nice so far and Draco especially seemed enthusiastic about Harry being here, which was … quite odd actually. Nobody he knew had ever reacted enthusiastic or happy when they were near Harry. He was the freak after all, the strange boy dropped at his relatives' house in the middle of the night. The weird child others had to avoid if they didn't want to face Dudley's wrath.

People just didn't like him for a variety of reasons. However the Malfoys seemed to like him or at least not mind his unexpected presence at their house and that thought floored him.

It also spurred him into action when he crawled towards the nightstand and plucked his glasses from it, slipping them back on his face. The little clock – one made in the shape of an owl – announced that it was a quarter to six and Harry startled, instantly scrambled out of the comfortable bed. He would need to start working on breakfast soon!

Mister Malfoy looked to be a very important man and Harry was sure he would need to leave early for whatever work it was that wizards did. He'd probably want to read the newspaper as well, Uncle Vernon always did that while eating his breakfast, so he would most likely get up soon.

The least Harry could do for intruding on them and making them take care of him was prepare breakfast.

* * *

The house was so big that it took him a bit to locate the kitchen. When he finally found the staircase that led to the ground floor, his nose twitched when the scent of fresh bread curled into his nostrils. He let the delicious smell guide him towards a deep brown door, which was on the right of the stairs he had just descended. The door was heavier than expected, but when he pushed against it with his shoulder, the bone digging into the unforgiving wood, he managed to open it and he slipped through the gap before the door had the chance to fall shut.

His eyes widened as he took in the hustle and bustle going on in the kitchen. Those odd beings, house elves he reminded himself, were scattered all over the large kitchen. Some of them were rolling out dough, sprinkling it with flour; others were stirring something with ladles in large, gleaming cooking pots. At the worn looking table, four house elves were separating dark blue berries in two different piles.

Still a bit wary around the elves, his eyes darted around the room, taking stock of where everything was situated. The stove was on his right, wedged in between gleaming white counters. Both the counters and the stove were too high for him to reach, but a chair would help him with that; it wasn't as if the kitchen of the Dursleys was any smaller.

He grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it towards the counter, passing several astonished looking house elves who stopped their tasks at once. Once the chair was properly pushed against the counter, next to the stove, he scrambled on top of it, surveying the items on the counter. Some metal bowls were stacked against the wall and he spotted a carton full of brown eggs.

Oh, he could make scrambled eggs with toast! He never messed that one up. Several pans were hovering above the counter, but he couldn't discover any thread holding them up. Was magic keeping them in the air? That was so amazing! He reached out and plucked one of the pans out of the air, wondering if the magic would let him. It did and he carefully lowered the pan on the stove; his arms straining with the heavy weight.

"Young Master Harry Potter, sir?" a house elf next to him squeaked surprised and he paused, bewildered at the unexpected address. "Is you hungry, young master? We's can makes you breakfast!"

"No, I'm going to make breakfast for Mister and Mrs. Malfoy," Harry stated frankly, searching the counter for butter. "Where's the butter?"

"Oh no, Young Master Harry Potter! We is makings the breakfast for the masters and the mistress!" the house elf proclaimed shocked.

"No, it's fine," he reassured the being, pulling the carton with eggs towards him. "Can you bring me some butter, please?"

Ignoring the house elves' protest, he set about cracking five eggs in a metal bowl, wondering whether that would be enough. If it wasn't he would just have to make more, he supposed. Despite the elves' vigorous protest, though, they didn't once attempt to remove him from the counter, even helping him activating the fire underneath the pan. The butter started hissing as it slowly melted and he whisked the eggs as quickly as he could. It was almost six o'clock and he still had to prepare the toast.

So absorbed in his task, he started violently when Mrs. Malfoy's voice suddenly rang out behind him, "Harry, dear, what are you doing?"

He whipped his head around, staring at her in shock. He hadn't expected her to come here yet! But why would she ask what he was doing? Wasn't that obvious?

"Making breakfast," he explained confused; still whisking the eggs.

"Are you hungry? The house elves would have made you some food if you had asked them," she remarked mildly, coming slowly closer.

Despite her gentleness of the other day, he couldn't help but still when she came closer. Aunt Petunia approaching him when he was cooking had never boded well for him and he wondered nervously whether he was doing something wrong.

"It's not for me," he muttered, tilting his head to the left. "It's for you and Mister Malfoy."

Maybe she was just a bit confused, because she hadn't expected him to be up yet? His answer made her stare at him with unreadable eyes and his toes clenched a few times, hidden underneath the fabric pooling around his feet.

"Why? That's not necessary."

He grew even more confused, but stopped whisking the eggs. He stared down at the yellowish mixture uncertainly. Was he doing something wrong after all? Had he got the timing wrong? Worrying his lip between his teeth, he questioned hesitatingly, "Do you – when do you eat breakfast? I can wait. I just thought that Mister Malfoy has to leave early for work."

She frowned and regarded him perplexed. "No, Harry – that's not ... I mean that you don't have to make breakfast at all. That's what the house elves do. Why do you think you had to get up early to make breakfast?"

"Because Uncle Vernon likes to have breakfast early so that he can read the newspapers before he has to leave for work," he replied slowly. What was wrong with him making breakfast? Oh! Maybe Mister Malfoy didn't like eggs? "Did I – am I not doing it right? Does Mister Malfoy not like eggs? I can make bacon!" he added hopefully and quickly put the bowl back on the counter. Maybe he could prepare those eggs later on for Draco. What would he make for Mister Malfoy, though?

Contemplatively he studied the counter and the closed cupboards. They had flour and eggs and the kitchen in general seemed well stocked … "Or pancakes! I know how to make pancakes so I can make them if you want!" he suggested eagerly. Dudley loved sweets so Harry had to learn early on how to make pancakes for his cousin.

"No, darling, I mean you don't have to make breakfast at all," Mrs. Malfoy said to his complete bewilderment and gestured for him to get off the chair.

He did so very reluctantly and gazed at her, not understanding why he didn't have to prepare breakfast.

"The house elves here are the ones who take care of preparing the food. If you want something, you just have to ask them and they'll prepare it for you," she explained and several house elves nodded their heads rapidly.

Away from the counter now and no longer in possession of the cooking utensils, the house elves were eager to take over and he stepped out of the way, feeling somewhat restless now that his task had been taken away from him. His fingers twitched with restless energy and he gnawed down at his lower lip, staring at Narcissa apprehensively.

"If you're sure," he mumbled and licked his lips. Well, if cooking was out of the question, then perhaps … "Do you want me to start cleaning then? I don't know where the cleaning supplies are, but …"

"No, Harry, no, you don't have to clean either. The elves do that as well."

He was left floundering, feeling lost as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do now. If he couldn't cook and couldn't clean, what could he do then? "But what am I supposed to do then?" Oh, wait! The garden! He had caught glimpses of the huge backyard yesterday; surely some work could be done there? Weed didn't stop growing merely because winter had arrived after all.

"The backyard? I can't cut the grass yet, but I can pull out the weed," he suggested weakly.

Mrs. Malfoy suddenly sank down on her knees in front of him and he stiffened as she looked him straight in his eyes. "Listen, Harry, you don't have to do any chores here. Preparing the food, cleaning the manor, working in the garden – those are all chores that the house elves do."

"But what do I have to do then?" he inquired utterly stumped. There had to be something he could do here, right? He was used to doing a lot of tasks because of the Dursleys; surely he could prove he was useful here too?

"Well, Draco follows lessons with a private tutor," she answered slowly. "And when he's done with his homework he plays in his room or reads books. Now it'll be a little while before you can follow lessons together with Draco, because we have to arrange a couple of things first, but for now you can go back to sleep or play with Draco's toys. I'm sure he won't mind."

He couldn't help but look at her dubiously. Dudley nor other children liked it when he played with their toys, so why would Draco be any different? He'd rather not risk the boy's wrath after he had been so nice to him yesterday. He threw a helpless look around the kitchen, watching how the house elves were each taking care of a task again now that he was no longer disturbing them. If he only got those two choices, then he supposed his decision was easily made.

"O-okay, then I'll go back to bed," he decided reluctantly.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "I'll tuck you back in, okay?"

A shock went through his system like an earthquake and he blurted out, "You don't have to!" Sure sometimes he watched Aunt Petunia tuck in Dudley, read him a story before bedtime, and yes, he often imagined that someone would do the same for him, but Mrs. Malfoy didn't have to do that after being so sweet already!

She rose up from the floor; her robe rustling around her legs and offered her hand. "But I want to," she reassured him, looking at him expectantly.

He stared at it uncertainly for a while, worrying that the offer was a trick. Would she pull her hand away like Aunt Petunia had done several times before? But she had been sweet to him so far and Aunt Petunia had always been very clear about what she thought of him. Maybe this wasn't a trick after all? Hesitatingly he stretched out his hand, keeping a sharp eye on hers in case she did pull it back. She didn't, though, and then his hand was resting in hers. Her gaze was soft when she wrapped her bigger hand around his, enveloping him in her warmth.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the kitchen and Harry's belly did funny flip-flops as he followed her up the stairs again. She still hadn't released his hand as she guided him back to his bedroom, passing house elves on the way who were washing windows or removing dust from the plinths.

She helped him climb back in bed and to his astonishment she did indeed tuck him in, fussing over him. She removed his glasses and arranged the sheets until he was completely snuggled in them. All he could do was stare back with wide eyes, clenching his hands around the sheets.

"Get some more sleep, all right?" Mrs. Malfoy said softly. "If you need me, just call for Milly and she'll come get me, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured, gazing at her in wonder. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been quite clear that they didn't care whether he needed them or not. If he was scared because of a nightmare, he just had to deal with it on his own, because they wouldn't waste time on him. Dudley only had to let out a small peep and Aunt Petunia would be there, but Harry didn't have to count on getting the same treatment.

For Mrs. Malfoy to say that to him, when she didn't even know him that well and wasn't obligated to be nice … It made his chest feel strangely fuzzy.

"I'll see you when you wake up again," she smiled, her eyes bright with an unidentifiable emotion. She brushed the back of her hand gently against his cheek before leaving the room soundlessly.

He turned to lie on his right side, pulling the sheets up until they were covering his neck and ear. He had never been allowed to go back to bed once he was awake, no matter how tired he was. It felt like he was now doing something bad, something he wasn't supposed to do, and he didn't think it would be easy to fall asleep again.

His eyelids were growing heavier, though, but that didn't mean …

He was out like a light before the clock could announce that it was six thirty.

* * *

He was still caught in a daze after hearing he was allowed to stay here instead of having to go back to the Dursleys – _he was going to stay here!_ \- when he was ushered into a smaller room after breakfast. A man with dark blue eyes and black hair with silver strands was waiting there with a small smile. He was dressed in what Draco had told him were robes; they were a lime green colour and had two large pockets on each side.

"Good morning, Mister Potter. I'm Healer Leigh Naughton, but you can just call me Leigh," the man introduced himself with a friendly smile. He took a long, thin, dark brown stick out of his left pocket, which was apparently called a wand according to the blond boy and which every wizard and witch got when they turned eleven years old to help them practice magic.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Harry said shyly, hovering next to Draco, who didn't seem to mind his closeness.

Leigh gestured towards a small chair in front of the desk. "If you take a seat here, I can start examining you. I'll be casting a couple of spells on you, but I promise they won't hurt," he said reassuringly.

"Okay," Harry mumbled and sat down on the chair, fidgeting slightly.

Leigh pointed the wand at him and he couldn't help but flinch when the tip of the stick glowed a soft red all of a sudden. Then a piece of paper appeared in the air with a 'Pop' and Harry stared at it in amazement. Magic could even create stuff out of nothing? That was so amazing!

Leigh plucked the paper out of the air and retrieved something else out of his pocket. Harry couldn't help but blink when the older man held a long, grey feather in his hand. What was he going to do with that? The man dipped the tip of the feather in a small vial on the desk and –

Started writing on the paper with it.

Wizards and witches didn't use regular pens?

As Leigh's wand kept glowing all kinds of colours, from bright yellow to soft green to dark blue, letting out the occasional spark, Mister and Mrs. Malfoy were talking softly to each other in the corner of the room, occasionally peeking at him. Draco was lingering near the chair, not close enough to disturb whatever Leigh was doing, but not too far away either. His light grey eyes were trained on Harry and he quirked a quick smile whenever green eyes flickered towards him.

Harry sat there for a while, patiently waiting until Leigh was done with this odd check-up. He felt fine, so he still didn't understand why this examination was necessary, but Mrs. Malfoy had been insistent. At long last, though, Leigh stepped back, humming thoughtfully as he studied whatever he had written down on the paper. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket, pursing his lips.

"Are you finished with Harry? Sir?" Draco added after Mister Malfoy looked at him with a frown.

"Yes, I am," Leigh replied, sounding a bit distracted.

"May Harry and I go play now?" Draco pleaded, turning his plea towards his mother. "I finished my homework!"

"Yes, you may," she murmured, though most of her attention was on the Healer. She looked a bit tense, as if she didn't like whatever she was seeing on Leigh's face.

It confused Harry, because he was feeling fine, so there was no need for her to look like that.

"Let's go, Harry!" Draco had already pulled him off the chair and out of the room before he fully realised what was happening.

"What are we going to do?" he asked cautiously as Draco tugged him along to the staircase.

They were on the first floor in a corridor closest to the staircase. Here the walls were bare of portraits with their strange moving and talking occupants. He had encountered the paintings yesterday on his way to his newly appointed bedroom. They had been whispering to each other, following him with their eyes. The whole moving and talking reminded him of the television and the videos at the Dursleys, but neither Mrs. Malfoy nor Draco had known what a television or a video was. Apparently they didn't have things like that in the magic world; they did, however, have moving and talking paintings apparently.

Draco glanced back incredulously as if Harry had asked a stupid question. "We're going to play!" he declared, hauling Harry onto the steps. The dark haired boy quickly followed him, nary avoiding stumbling and falling flat on his face.

"Oh," Harry uttered stumped, staring wide eyed at the blond boy. "Eh, what are we going to play?"

Nobody had ever wanted to play with him before, all trying to avoid the freak as much as possible. What kind of games would they play? What if he messed up; what if he did something wrong and make Draco dislike him?

Unbeknownst to the growing panic of the boy whose hand he was clutching, Draco replied cheerfully, "Whatever we'll find in the playroom. I have a lot of toys there! Maybe you'll get your own playroom too if we ask mother and father!"

His own playroom? Harry felt lightheaded at that thought. He only had two little soldier toys at the Dursleys, rescued from the bin and hidden carefully underneath his thin blanket. One soldier missed his left arm and the other his right leg and a piece of his right arm, but Harry still had fun playing with them when he was once again sent to his cupboard. He just had to make sure that neither one of the Dursleys would find them, because thrown away by Dudley or not, they would get angry at him for stealing them from the bin.

From having two little soldier toys to a possible whole playroom of his own – that was crazy!

They reached the second floor and made their way through the largest corridor, passing several portraits of women and men, all with blond hair and grey or blue eyes. One woman in particular, who wore her dark blonde hair in a tight bun and was dressed in deep blue robes, leant forwards in her chair, pursing her lips.

"Draco, you have a new friend?" she remarked calmly; her blue grey eyes studying Harry intently, who shifted nervously underneath her gaze.

"Yes! Great-aunt Selene, this is Harry Potter!" Draco boosted as if he was introducing someone amazing, beaming up at the portrait as he halted in front of it, forcing Harry to stop walking as well.

For some reason his name made her tilt her head slightly to the right, raising an eyebrow. "So it is true," she mused, leaning back in her chair. "Septimus was muttering about it last night, but he is wont to mumble nonsense once in a while. The perils of old age, I suppose." She peered down at Harry and smiled faintly. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mister Potter. I do hope you will enjoy your stay."

"Eh, thank you," Harry said shyly and the lady's smile deepened before she turned her head to look at the greying man in the portrait next to her.

"Now, Alexander, I must urge you to …"

Draco was already pulling him along again, guiding him around the corner to the left, and Selene's voice died out.

"Why would Mister Septimus talk about me?" Harry asked hushed, though he didn't need to fear being overheard. There were no portraits hanging on the wall in this corridor, save for one small one, which showed a mountain covered with snow.

"Because you're Harry Potter," Draco stated frankly, as if that was all the answer he needed. "Everyone knows you!"

"But why?"

"Because you defeated the bad wizard, remember? I told you that yesterday," the blond huffed and Harry couldn't help but flinch away at the note of annoyance colouring the boy's voice.

As quickly as the irritation had popped up, just as quickly it seemed to be forgotten, because Draco was already back to grinning excitedly when they halted in front of a closed door. "This is my playroom!" He released Harry's hand to push open the door, pressing his hands firmly against the dark wood.

The door swung open soundlessly and Harry couldn't help but gape in wonder as he gazed around the large room. It looked to be more than double the size of his bedroom and it was filled with all kinds of toys, spread out over the floor. The floor itself was hidden underneath a fuzzy, grass green carpet and several large pillows were dumped in the four corners of the room. A pure white armchair was placed in the middle of the room, looking like some kind of throne. Three large windows allowed daylight to stream through in the room; the dark blue curtains pulled back for now. There were so many toys scattered around, Harry didn't know where to look first, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them.

Dudley would be so jealous if he could see just how many toys were in this room!

"My playroom is amazing, right?" Draco grinned; his grey eyes gleaming with excitement as he watched green eyes flitting back and forth.

"So many toys," Harry mumbled in awe, taking a few hesitant steps closer into the room. His foot bumped against something and when he looked down, he was greeted by a book which had a picture of a girl in a red cloak on the front.

_Red Riding Hood maybe?_

"Come on." Draco held out his hand patiently, smiling widely when Harry peered at him uncertainly. "I'll show you how to play with these toys!"

On an impulse, Harry placed his hand in Draco's and allowed himself to be pulled along to the right corner, where Draco pointed at the thick, fluffy, yellow pillow for him to sit down on while he set about gathering the toys he wanted to show to Harry. Harry did so, plopping down on the soft pillow dazed.

For the first time Harry would be playing with toys. More importantly, he would be sharing toys with someone who really seemed to _like him_.

Someone genuinely liking him still felt like a foreign concept to him, but his chest was filled with a fuzzy warmth and when Draco sat down next to him and grinned, his eyes glittering brightly, Harry couldn't help but grin back and his heart skipped a beat.

He was so happy his wish had brought him here. Maybe, just maybe, he could even stay here forever!

Wouldn't that be great?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I thought this chapter would be easier to write, but of course it wasn't .-. I hope it isn't too bad!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos!
> 
> Warnings: some angst; some fluff; time skips
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

_Part 2_

It took him time to get adjusted to his new routine.

Used to having to get up early each morning to attend to breakfast, he had to remind himself now that that wasn't necessary anymore. The house elves were the ones taking care of the huge house and the food, not him.

It felt weird, though, not having to do any household chore. What was even stranger was being allowed to play with Draco's toys even when the blond boy wasn't there with him!

During the morning Draco had private lessons with several tutors and while it was apparently the intention to have Harry studying those lessons too, it wasn't possible yet. Mrs. Malfoy said they had to make some arrangements first – whatever those arrangements were. They didn't matter to the small dark haired boy. As long as he could stay here, with the nice Malfoys, then he didn't care what those arrangements were supposed to be.

Still, it was weird to suddenly have so much free time. Free time to decide what he wanted to do; time that he didn't have to fill with chores or classes with Miss Larissa and Mister Deaton. Sometimes he wondered whether anyone in his school had noticed he was gone. The Dursleys surely would have noticed – if not for his absence, then certainly because several chores weren't done anymore. Did they call the police? Or were they happy he was gone?

He didn't know and those thoughts led to him having a stomach ache, so he tried not to think about it too much. It helped that Draco was there to distract him in the afternoons, once he had done his homework and was ready to play with him. Mrs. Malfoy's offer to help him with his writing and reading while Draco had his own classes certainly aided in distracting him.

Learning to read and write from Mrs. Malfoy was a lot more fun than learning it from Miss Larissa. Mrs. Malfoy didn't tut in disappointment when he did something wrong, but gently corrected him, showing him how it was done. Nobody made fun of him either, not even Draco, who was a lot better at reading and writing already.

So the days passed: learning how to write and read with Mrs. Malfoy's help during the mornings and playing with toys with Draco in the afternoons. Each evening he was also tucked into bed by Mrs. Malfoy with the reassurance that she would be there immediately if he needed her. His life had changed so much in just a couple of days and he loved every minute of it.

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up!

* * *

He didn't know how many days had passed since magic had brought him here. It had to be more than a week at the very least when a knock on the door of the playroom resounded, pulling the two boys out of the game they had been playing.

"Yes?" Draco called out curiously; his hand still hovering behind the bristles of a tiny broom, which was hovering in the air between them. The broom had a tiny figure, clad in dark blue, sitting on top of it. Several other figures on brooms were suspended in the air. They all belonged to a playset based on some kind of sports game called Quidditch. Draco had just been about to explain how the sport was played, because he wanted to play it on real brooms with Harry soon.

Harry wasn't so sure what to think of a broom that was used to make people fly and not as a means to clean the floors, but he was willing to give it a chance because Draco looked so happy at the thought of them flying together. If it made the blond boy so happy, then it couldn't be anything bad, right?

The door opened, revealing Mrs. Malfoy. Her long blonde hair was tied together in a simple braid and she wore beautiful, dark blue robes with a silver belt slung around her waist. She looked very pretty – though she looked pretty every day, Harry amended silently.

"Mother," Draco said surprised, leaning back and lowering his hand. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is it time for our snack?"

"Not yet, darling," Mrs. Malfoy smiled before her gaze landed on Harry. "Harry, dear, can you come with me? We need to tell you something."

Instantly it felt like a huge stone had dropped in his stomach and he rose up from the small chair hesitatingly, uneasily. Dread filled him as he slowly made his way towards Mrs. Malfoy, wondering if he had done something wrong, if this was the moment when they told him he had to go back to the Dursleys.

"No, Draco, you can continue playing," she suddenly spoke and Harry turned around startled, seeing Draco rising up from his chair as well. The blond boy scowled and plopped back down, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Harry will be back soon and then you can continue playing with the set," she promised and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, offering him a faint smile. "Follow me, Harry."

Despite the promise that he would be back soon to continue playing, Harry couldn't shake off the ominous feeling clutching at him as he followed her downstairs, to the large living room. What were they going to tell him? What was it that she couldn't tell him with Draco nearby?

Mister Malfoy was already seated on the couch when they entered the large room. He was sipping from a cup, but he placed it down and turned his head to look at them. "Harry." He nodded, beckoning him closer.

Uncertainly Harry drifted closer, letting himself be guided onto the couch by Mrs. Malfoy, who sat down next to him. Now he was seated right in between the two adults and his stomach did an odd flip. He stuck his hands between his knees to hide his fidgeting and bit on his lip while he waited for either one of them to start talking.

"Harry, you remember why you can't attend classes with Draco yet?" Mister Malfoy asked calmly, breaking the silence. One of the house elves popped up right next to the table, placing a silver tray with chocolate chip cookies on it and a cup filled with milk.

"Because … you had to do some stuff first?" Harry answered slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.

The older man nodded. "That's right. We have to arrange some things first. One of those things is making sure you can stay here."

At once it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him and his lower lip wobbled, tears pricking his eyes as he realised that _they still wanted him to stay here_ , that they weren't going to send him back to the Dursleys.

"Harry?" Mister Malfoy looked startled, unsure for the first time since Harry had met him, as if he was completely out of his depth when confronted with a crying child.

"So I can stay here?" Harry sniffled, rubbing his fists into his eyes. He felt embarrassed, crying like a little baby because of something like that, but he couldn't help it. Even though he had only been here for a short time so far, he loved it here and didn't want to leave!

Especially not if the alternative was going back to the Dursleys where he wouldn't be allowed to play with toys or eat as much as he wanted or have someone smiling at him and hugging him.

Soft hands slipped around his fists and lowered them. "Of course, Harry," Mrs. Malfoy said soothingly, running a hand over his hair, smoothing the messy strands down. "That's what we're going to work on. To do that, however, you need to do something."

"What?" Harry sat up straighter, still sniffling lightly, but determined to do whatever was necessary so he could stay here.

She looked pensive, exchanging a look with Mister Malfoy, before turning back towards him. "Do you know how you came to live with your aunt and uncle?"

The little boy blinked, a bit confused at the question. "Eh, Aunt Petunia says my mummy and daddy had a car accident and because they're not here anymore, I live with them," he recited, remembering how snappish aunt had been when he had asked about his real parents. She hadn't want to tell him much, cutting him off the couple of times he had tried to ask again. He didn't even know where his parents had been brought to after the accident.

Mrs. Malfoy frowned, looking angry for a split second before her expression smoothed over again. She and her husband shared another look before she continued, "Well, Harry, Lucius and I had to go talk to some people at the ministry about you. The headmaster of the magic school you'll be going to once you turn eleven years old brought you to your aunt and uncle when you were still just a baby."

"Oh." Harry gnawed at his lip, not sure what to think of what he had just been told. Why would a headmaster take him to his aunt and uncle? Why hadn't a police man done so?

"You see, Harry," Mister Malfoy took over with solemn eyes, "this headmaster will act as your guardian once you're officially introduced to the Wizarding World."

As his guardian? Harry wasn't sure what to think of that, but he didn't like the tone in which it had been said. "What's a guardian?"

"That's someone who will make most decisions for you; in your case the headmaster can decide that you have to stay with your aunt and uncle," Mister Lucius explained carefully.

The icy grip of fear clenched around Harry's chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. "But I don't want to go back!" he exclaimed distressed; his hands clutching at those of Mrs. Malfoy without realising it.

He couldn't go back! He couldn't leave the Malfoys behind! He couldn't leave Draco behind! Draco was the first boy who had ever been nice to him and who didn't think he was a freak.

"We know, Harry," Mrs. Malfoy soothed, rubbing calming circles with her thumbs over his hands. "Which is why we're going to take this to court."

Harry gaped at her wide-eyed. He didn't know much about what a court did, but he did know it had to do something with laws and other adult like matters.

"We're going to convince the court that you want to live here and that we're going to take care of you instead of your aunt and uncle."

Hope started blooming up, warming his chest at the thought that the Malfoys wanted to do so much for him.

"But to convince the court, you're going to have to tell them how your aunt and uncle treated you when you lived with them," Mrs. Malfoy went on; her eyes glinting like sapphires in the flames of the fireplace.

"How they treated me?" Harry repeated confused, cocking his head.

"Yes, about the chores you had to do, how they acted around you … Things like that." She pursed her lips together, looking a bit unhappy. "It's not going to be easy and they're going to be asking a lot of questions, but you just need to answer them honestly. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "I can do that!" He could do anything if that meant staying with them.

She smiled, squeezing his hands gently. "I know you can," she said and kissed his forehead softly, right above the scar he had.

He blushed and looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up. He would definitely do whatever it took to be able to stay here!

Even if that meant talking about his life with the Dursleys.

* * *

Mrs. Bones smiled at him reassuringly as he looked around nervously. She was the same lady he had met a couple of days ago to talk about the Dursleys. She had come to the house and while at first her stern appearance had made him afraid, she had been really sweet while asking several questions. She had said she was preparing him for what would happen in the courtroom, where he would have to answer the same questions and maybe even others all over again.

It hadn't been easy talking about the Dursleys. He didn't like thinking about them and how they always treated him like a freak. He wanted to forget about them to be honest, more than happy to be with the Malfoys, but before that could happen he had to talk to the people in the courtroom today, so that they could decide he could stay with the Malfoys.

He still didn't understand why he had to talk about them to people he didn't know. Why couldn't he just decide to stay with the Malfoys? What did it matter to these strangers where he lived?

Apparently it mattered a lot.

They were waiting in a small chamber attached to the courtroom until they were ready to begin. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but dark wood; even the fire in the small fireplace seemed to blend in against the dark background. It felt strangely intimidating and he turned around to Mrs. Malfoy, tugging carefully at her wide sleeve.

"Do I really have to do this?" he whispered, staring at her pleadingly.

Next to her Mister Malfoy stirred, crossing his arms. Both adults were dressed in very deep blue robes; so deep blue it looked nearly black.

She bent down and cupped his left cheek. "I know you don't want to do this, darling," she spoke softly, ignoring the way Mrs. Bones turned to look at them. "But you have to. We need to convince those people out there that you don't want to live with your uncle and aunt anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Harry muttered mulishly, staring down at the floor. That appeared to be the only thing not made out of wood here; instead it was some kind of grey stone, speckled with white flecks.

Slender fingers pressed underneath his chin, pushing his head back up to face her. "You're a strong boy, Harry," she murmured; her eyes shining. "I know you can do this. You just need to be strong for a little while longer, okay? After this, we'll go back home and Draco will be waiting there for you with chocolate cupcakes. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that's good," he smiled weakly, wrangling his hands together. He wished Draco could be here today too, if only to hold his hand and distract him with his chatter, but both Mister and Mrs. Malfoy had said it would be better if he stayed behind. The blond boy hadn't liked that, had been close to throwing a fit and only the promise that he could help prepare a treat for Harry had made him calm down.

"You're going to do fine," she reassured him softly. "Just be honest and tell them what you told Mrs. Bones."

He nodded; his stomach cramping with nerves and his mouth dry all of a sudden, his tongue sticking to his palate. He hoped he wouldn't be sick now.

"It's time," Mrs. Bones suddenly announced; her voice breaking the tense silence abruptly. She opened the door, gesturing for them to go outside. "Everyone is gathering now."

A scary thought shot through Harry's mind and he froze, gripping Mrs. Malfoy's robes tightly, stopping her from rising up. She looked at him surprised and carefully pried his hands away from her clothes.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Are they here?" he asked urgently, his voice breaking with panic and his stomach doing several flipflops, making him feel nauseous.

She looked taken aback for a moment before frowning faintly. "No, they're not," she replied. "They don't have any magic in them, so they're not allowed to enter the Wizarding World."

"Oh," Harry uttered in a small voice. He thought he should feel relieved now, knowing that the Dursleys weren't waiting for him out there, but he still felt sick and his legs didn't want to cooperate, feeling jellylike.

He just wanted to go home now. Home, where Draco was and where he wouldn't have to think about the Dursleys anymore.

A weight descended upon his shoulder, warm and steady, and when he glanced up, Mister Malfoy was looking at him solemnly. "You practiced this, Harry," he spoke calmly. "All you need to do is tell them the truth. I know that isn't easy, but I also believe you can do this. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, just say it and we'll leave."

Green eyes widened in wonder and the seven year old nodded slowly. He hadn't talked that much with Mister Malfoy yet. The older man was away for most of the day usually and he had got the impression that the man was very stern. However, hearing him say those things, that he believed in Harry, that they would leave if he wanted to even though it was clear that this was very important …

That made him happy.

The Dursleys had never cared about whether or not something was making him uncomfortable or unhappy. As long as Dudley was happy, they didn't care what Harry thought.

But Mrs. and Mister Malfoy did. They had arranged all this so that Harry wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He couldn't let them down, just because he was nervous and yes, even a bit afraid now.

He could do this. He _would_ do this.

He nodded again, this time more decisively and followed them out of the small room, into the large courtroom where more than hundred people were waiting for him.

* * *

"Why did you choose the Malfoys?" Mister Jenkins asked; his dark eyes narrowed and regarding him sharply.

They had been asking questions for nearly an hour already and Harry was growing tired of answering them. True to her word, most of the questions which had been asked were ones Mrs. Bones had asked him as well when she visited them to prepare him for this. However there were also several questions which hadn't come up during her visit and which all began to sound alike, as if they weren't listening to him.

Or maybe they wanted to hear another answer and thought repeating the same question over and over again would make him change his mind. It was something other adults had done to him before, like during school when something weird had happened and they wanted to hear him take the blame for that. The teachers would change their questions slightly as if that would be enough to make him take the blame when he wasn't guilty in the first place.

At least he hadn't thought he had been guilty at the time, but with the revelation that magic existed, he wasn't so certain anymore.

A nice lady called Elisabeth Abell had asked him questions first before being replaced by the mean looking man in front of him. He was pacing back and forth in front of Harry, making him almost dizzy. Harry himself was seated in a chair, big enough to swallow him up. They had given him a pillow to sit on and while that was better than sitting directly down on the hard, unforgiving wood, he longed to be off this chair soon. If only because that would mean they would finally be finished here.

"I – I didn't choose them," he answered perplexed; his gaze shooting quickly towards Mrs. Malfoy, who was sitting a couple of feet away. She nodded encouragingly at him. "I just wished to be somewhere else. And magic took me there." He shrugged helplessly. He couldn't explain it better than that, because he still didn't know why magic had dropped him there. The Malfoys had told him it was because Draco had made a wish at the same time. Maybe that was why, maybe it wasn't. What did it matter? Magic got him away from the Dursleys and that was all that counted.

"Just like that?" Mister Jenkins sounded sceptical, sharing unimpressed looks with several of the witches and wizards in the stands. "Why did you make that wish?"

Had they really not listened at all to him? He had already told Miss Abell why he had wished to leave them! Frustration flared up and he crossed his arms, staring at the wizard petulantly. "I already said that! It's because I didn't want to be with them anymore!"

"Why not? They're your family, so - "

"Because they're mean and they don't want me!" Harry answered fiercely, glowering at the stubborn man in front of him.

Mister Jenkins raised an eyebrow, halting his pacing. He crossed his arms behind his back and said smoothly, "Every child has times that they feel they're unwanted, but your family wants - "

"They call me freak. And boy. If I don't do a chore well, I don't get any food and have to go to my cupboard. If I mess up, Uncle Vernon yells at me and sometimes hurts my arms," he started rattling off blankly, staring expressionless at Jenkins. "Dudley likes to chase me around and punch me if he can catch me. Sometimes I don't get any food, just because. Aunt Petunia doesn't like me because she says I remind her too much of her sister. If I'm better than Dudley in school, I get punished. I'm not allowed to play with toys, because they're all Dudley's and – and they say freaks can't play. They were mad at the school nurse when she called them because I had got sick and they didn't want to come get me."

There was a lump forming in his throat and he tried to swallow past it, but it was difficult. His eyes were stinging with hot tears and he didn't understand why. He was just telling them what had happened and it wasn't … It wasn't that bad compared to some other children's lives, he was sure, but … All the same, his chest was hurting and he didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to go to Mrs. and Mister Malfoy and have Mrs. Malfoy hug him, because she was good at hugs and Aunt Petunia never wanted to hug him and he just wanted … He just wanted to feel wanted. Like he belonged with them.

A stern looking witch with her dark hair tied back in a tight bun leant forwards; her glasses glinting in the light. She was sitting at a table close to him, next to an old wizard with a really long, white beard, who was looking at him with mournful, blue eyes and who shook his head sadly at times.

"Harry, what do you mean with _your_ cupboard?" the witch asked; her face set in a severe frown.

He blinked, staring at her bemused. "The cupboard underneath the stairs. That's my bedroom," he stated frankly.

That made people start whispering, breaking the heavy silence which had fallen after everything he had just said. They all regarded him with strange looks plastered on their faces and he glanced away from them, focusing on Mrs. and Mister Malfoy, who looked back at him calmly.

"Do you want to stay with the Malfoys, Harry?" Mrs. Bones asked gently and instantly the whispers grew into fretful chattering, several people frowning and glaring at her.

"Yes! I really want to stay with them, because they're nice and they like me and they don't think I'm a freak," he replied, sniffling a bit. He covered his hands with his sleeves and rubbed them over his face, clearing away some hot tears threatening to escape.

"How absurd!" a wizard called out harshly from somewhere in the back and Harry flinched. "He's just a child! Are you really going to let him decide where to stay? Professor Dumbledore had a reason why he chose that family! Are you implying that a mere child knows better than him? We all know that children aren't always truthful and - "

"I'm not lying!" Harry snapped, balling his hands into fists and glaring at the spot where he thought the voice was coming from. "I want to stay with Mrs. and Mister Malfoy and with Draco! I don't want to go back!"

That set off another wave of protest amongst the rows and he didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to listen to these people who thought they knew better and who thought that the Dursleys were better than the Malfoys. They weren't!

He slipped off the chair and hurried towards Mrs. Malfoy, who was already rising up from her seat. "I want to go home," he pleaded, grasping her right sleeve. "Can we please go? I don't want to do this anymore!" he choked out, his ears ringing with the yelling and arguing that was taking place around him.

Mrs. Malfoy shared a look with someone before stepping from behind the table and –

Lifting him up in her arms.

Automatically his arms slipped around her neck, though he stared at her in shock. He couldn't remember anyone ever picking him up like that. Dudley was picked up a lot by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, even though they grunted from the heavy weight every time, but they had never done that to Harry, because freaks like him didn't deserve that.

But Mrs. Malfoy was holding him in her arms, like he had seen so many mothers do with their own children. She brushed a sweet kiss across his forehead.

"Of course, sweetheart. You did wonderful," she praised him. "We're going home, okay?"

_Home._

A simple word had never sounded so sweet before. He nodded, lower lip wobbling, and tightened his legs around her waist, burying his face against her shoulder as he hugged her closer around her neck.

If she felt his tears wetting her robes, she didn't say anything about it. Instead she strode serenely out of the courtroom, ignoring the calls for her to return.

Cradling him against her body as if he was someone precious.

* * *

"… Bones is not very optimistic about it."

Mister Malfoy's voice had Harry halting right in the middle of the hallway of the first floor. He had gone downstairs to get a glass of milk, still not used to calling a house elf for something like that, and was on his way back to his bedroom.

Evening had fallen and he and Draco had been sent to their beds around half an hour ago. Harry had been too restless to fall asleep immediately. After they had left the courtroom three days ago, he hadn't been able to sleep well, constantly feeling uneasy. He didn't know how much of an impression he had made. What if they didn't want to believe him?

However, neither Mrs. or Mister Malfoy had said something about it yet and he didn't know whether that was good or bad news.

But now they were talking about it. Frozen, he remained standing there in the dark, knowing better than to eavesdrop, but … He couldn't help it.

Cradling the mug between his hands he shuffled closer to the door, holding his breath when Mrs. Malfoy started speaking.

"She thinks we're going to lose the case?" She sounded tersely, on the verge of snapping.

That only made Harry feel more uneasy, because she never spoke like that around him.

There was a sigh and a gentle 'tick' as if glass was put down. "It seems the old coot is rather convincing," Mister Malfoy murmured disdainfully. "He's going around, talking to various members it appears. Getting their support."

A sharp intake of breath. "Lucius, are you telling me they're considering sending Harry back?"

He didn't hear anything after that. There was a loud ringing in his ears, blocking out all other sounds. He stumbled backwards, but the forcibly ingrained habit of not making a mess – never make a mess! – had him carefully placing his mug down next to a big, purple vase.

Somehow he made his way back to his bedroom, though he couldn't remember taking the stairs or walking past any portraits. He felt weird, like he was simultaneously too big for his skin and yet too small at the same time and by the time he scrambled back into the bed, his breath was growing quicker, shallower, hurting his chest.

There was a pain in his chest, right in the middle, and he rubbed anxiously over that spot but it didn't help and why wouldn't it go away and …

They were going to send him back?

The tears came out slowly at first, barely dripping past his cheekbones, but then realisation hit him like a bucket full of ice cold water and he clamped his mouth shut, but it was no use.

His shoulders shook with the painful sobs wrecking his body and he brought up his knees, clenching the blanket tightly between his fists as he stared through blurry vision at the dark shape of his wardrobe.

He would have to go back? Back to the Dursleys? Back to the place where he would be nothing but a filthy freak, someone they had to put up with because they had no other choice?

Back to a place where nobody would smile at him unless it was in a mean way; to a place where playing with toys led to him being locked up in a cupboard with even less food than before. Somewhere that would have him punished if he did something they considered to be freakish, but which he now understood was just his magic coming out to play at times. A place that didn't have Mister and Mrs. Malfoy and no Draco to play with him and hug him and smile at him and …

A place where nobody would like him.

He would have to say goodbye to the Malfoys? He didn't want that! He wanted to stay here! Hadn't he been good enough? Why wouldn't they –

"Harry?"

His head whipped around at the whispered voice and he stared at the small form in the doorway, illuminated by the light in the hallway. "Dr-Draco," he hiccupped, reaching out with his arms.

Draco was there instantly, kneeling in front of him and hugging him back tightly and letting him cry against his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Draco asked bewildered. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry shook his head, shivering and choked out, "The people of – of the court – they – th-they want to send me back! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you, Draco!" He started crying harder, clutching Draco even tighter to him, refusing to let go of the boy.

"You're not going back," Draco stated immediately, sounding angry. His own arms tightened around Harry's shoulders. "You're staying here!"

"But what if I have to leave here? What if they - " Harry cut himself off, his voice wobbling too much. Tendrils of panic were wrapping around him and his head was starting to spin, but he couldn't calm down, only cry more as he thought about leaving all this, the Malfoys behind.

Draco pulled back slightly, enough to look at Harry. There was some light coming through from the hallway, allowing Harry to see the determined look on the blond boy's face.

"Then I'll just marry you! Then you have my last name and they can't take you away then!" he stated confidently.

"Does – does that work?" Harry asked uncertainly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He sniffled, the flow of tears drying up slowly. "Can two boys marry?"

"Of course we can!" Draco sniffed; his hands gliding up to rest on Harry's shoulders. "Mother has father's last name and she's living here now! Her mother tried to get her to go back home, but she couldn't because mother is now a Malfoy. So if we marry, then you can have my last name and they can't make you go back then!" He nodded self-assured, looking even a bit pleased with his logic.

The panic was residing somewhat, but … Harry bit his lip, rubbing over his eyes rougher. "Do you want to marry me?" he asked shyly, looking down embarrassed.

"Of course I do! I like you!" Draco grinned, before looking a bit uncertain. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you!" Harry replied, shocked that the other boy could ever think otherwise. He liked Draco even more than he liked Mrs. Malfoy and that was saying something!

"That's good," Draco said satisfied before looking around. "Wait, I think there's …" He trailed off as he crawled towards the back of the bed where a small collection of stuffed toys had been dumped by the house elves.

"Draco?" Harry questioned curiously. He felt tired all of a sudden, his head seemingly stuffed with cotton, and his eyes were drooping, but he wanted to know what Draco was planning.

"Aha!" Draco cried out triumphantly and turned around, crawling back to Harry with something clenched between his fingers. "Give me your hand."

Curiosity piquing even more, Harry held out his right hand and watched intrigued how Draco tied a blue string around his index finger – a string which had been tied around the neck of a stuffed bear just a few seconds ago.

"See! Now you have a ring and we can get married," Draco announced satisfied.

He had thought he had shed all his tears just now, but some still slipped out, trailing down his hot cheeks. "Thank you, Draco," he mumbled, hugging the boy fiercely. He should have known Draco would have a solution for this; the other boy had proven before that he was very smart.

Of course he could come up with an idea to keep Harry here!

Draco patted his back. "You're staying here, Harry, I promise," he said solemnly before pressing a clumsy kiss against Harry's tear stained cheek. "You're my best friend and I'm not going to let them take you away! Everything's going to be okay, you'll see!"

"You're my best friend too, Draco," Harry smiled, giddy despite what he had just heard. If Draco said everything was going to be okay, then Harry believed him.

Because Draco hadn't lied to him before.

Draco wriggled underneath the blanket next to Harry, declaring an impromptu sleepover and grabbing his hand – the one with the string tied around his finger – tightly.

Despite his stuffy nose and his heavy head and his eyes which felt gritty and the lingering fear that he would be send back, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, clutching Draco's hand.

Comforted by the presence of his best friend.

* * *

When he was told two days later that he was allowed to stay with the Malfoys and that he never had to go back to the Dursleys again unless he wanted to, Draco was the first person he hugged tightly.

He was staying here with Mister and Mrs. Malfoy and with his best friend Draco and he didn't have to see the Dursleys ever again! Life couldn't get any better than this he was sure!

As Mrs. Malfoy smiled and hugged him warmly, Harry thought, _Magic is really amazing_.

Because it had given him his best friend and a new family. Something he had feared he would never have.

Who knew a simple wish could lead to such wonderful things?

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the gaps in this story will be filled up in Narcissa's pov :) Her story will also expand beyond the ending of this one. I don't know yet when I'll be ready to post that one, but I hope soon *crosses fingers*
> 
> I also hope this wasn't too bad ^^; Some scenes really didn't want to cooperate with me for some reason, despite me knowing what I wanted to write *coughs* So yes, I hope it wasn't too horrible! *winces*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: The second part will deal with a bit more drama, but I promise a happy ending :)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in the next part!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
